Correntes do destino
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Kagome tenta separar mais uma das brigas entre os irmãos taishou mas acaba sendo envolvida na magia lançada pelo totousai...
1. Chapter 1

**_Ola estou voltando com mais uma loucura criada pela minha mente totalmente insana! kkkkk bem realmente eu tenho estado com essa idéia maluca por meses e só agora que realmente aperfeiçoei e decidi escreve-la, caso contrario não teria sossego pois quando uma idéia surge tenho que correr e escrever se não, não sai, por selene então espero que gostem... _  
**

**_P.S: não possuo inuyasha, mas somente os novos personagens que aparecerem!_**

* * *

**capitulo 01 - corrente magica**

* * *

Kagome estava mais uma vez presenciando uma batalha entre sesshoumaru e inuyasha, ela ja estava farta disso toda vez que se encontravam eles lutavam e dessa vez nem era culpa do sesshoumaru, não era como se ele quisesse a tessaiga ja que possuia a bakussaiga e seu braço outra vez. Não a bem da verdade ele tinha vindo para falar com ela e o idiota do inuyasha ja logo foi saltando para cima do sesshoumaru e o atacando com a tessaiga ela tinha se afastado do grupo frustrada afinal nem era para ela estar mais aqui nesta era, uma vez que naraku ja tinha sido derrotado, mas a engraçadinha da kikyou tinha atirado uma flecha na jóia e a quebrado outra vez.

Embora ela tivesse dito para que sango e miroku que podiam voltar para a vida normal deles eles não aceitaram

-precisamos te proteger lady kagome - dizia miroku

-é verdade ka se não a bruxa é capaz de pintar com você e o inuyasha ajuda-la no processo - completou sango e aqui estavam eles um mês depois de ter a joia outra vez quebrada.

Isso era a gota d'água para ela, inuyasha tinha brigado o dia todo com ela e ficado de frescura com a sua amante e ainda por cima quando sesshoumaru vem para lhe falar ele ja sai brigando só por que se sente 'dono' dela?

enquanto kagome estava concentrada na luta e com uma raiva profunda ela não percebeu quando totoussai apareceu ele olhou para os irmãos taishou brigando outra vez e por esta altura totoussai sentia respeito pelo herdeiro ocidental, mais um tinido de metal contra metal foi ouvido seguido de palavrões de inuyasha totoussai balançou a cabeça e só podia fazer uma coisa

-lamento mas isso é necessario - disse ele e começou a sussurrar numa língua antiga de olhos fechados

Kagome estava ja cansada daquilo então resolveu interferir quando inuyasha foi atacar sesshoumaru ela disse com vontade

-OWSUARI! - inuyasha veio de cara no chão e ela se aproximou dele

totoussai tinha acabado de murmurar o feitiço eque quando ele abriu os olhos ele viu algo errado e gritou

-lady kagome saia dai! - mas foi tarde demais pois uma energia prateada envolveu os três formando uma corrente delicada envolvendo o pulso deles e acorrentando-os uns nos outros, quando acabou Kagome olhava em desespero para seus pulsos que estavam com um bracelete prateado ligado por um fina corrente prateada que ligava ela tanto em sesshoumaru quanto a inuyasha, ela olhou para sesshoumaru que estava ligado ao seu lado esquerdo e inuyasha ao seu lado direito - oh não tarde demais!

todos ali olhavam atordoados para o velho youkai que agora coçava a cabeça sem graça. inuyasha voltou para o grupo xingando e praguejando deixando Kagome ainda mais irritada, sesshoumaru os seguiu e ao chegar perto deles levantou o braço e com uma voz autoritária perguntou para o velho apontando o objeto

-o que é isso? explique! - disse ele olhando para totousai

-oh bem, não era para ser assim! - disse com remorso olhando para a miko - bem antes de morrer oyakata-sama me passou a magia dessa corrente do destino ele me disse que era para mim usar em voces dois caso ficassem brigando como estavam a pouco...

-e o que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso ji-san? - kagome perguntou educadamente

-veja bem jovem miko, a magia era para eles, mas você estava muito perto deles e de alguma forma você acabou sendo vinculada a eles.

-desfaça! - ordenou sesshoumaru

-infelizmente não tem como sesshoumaru-sama vocês três estão unidos para sempre

-keh! como come? eu não vou ficar ligado a um maldito bastardo para sempre!

-mas... ji-san e eu? o que eu faço?

-bem a corrente será desfeita quando vocês dois começarem a conviver como uma família mas não tente enganar a corrente pois ela sabe o mais profundo segredo sombrio de seus corações por isso se chama a magia da corrente do destino... e quanto a você pequena mesmo que não tenha nada a ver com os irmãos você terá que escolher um deles e ama-lo mais que sua própria vida e ser amada do mesmo jeito caso contraio nenhum de vocês serão libertados...

Kagome sentou no chão feito uma criança de 3 anos quando faz birra, as lagrimas desceram pelo seu rosto e ela estava com dificuldade de parar de chorar, nesse momento kikyou falou

-se ela esta com eles eu quero estar também afinal é meu inuyasha que esta preso ali!

-infelizmente miko é impossivel...

-a culpa é sua! - esplodiu Kagome de repente assustando todos - senta! se não fosse por você eu estaria em minha casa, com a minha familia e não estaria nesta maldita situação, senta, você é um idiota que nao sabe controlor esse maldito rabo quando ve sesshoumaru! senta, eu te odeio inuyasha se não fosse por esse maldito coração mole eu não estava nessa com você visto que eu já cumprira com minha obrigação uma vez! senta senta senta

-eles olharam para kagome e ate mesmo sesshoumaru ficou com medo embora não demonstrou ela havia falado palavrão e estava tão nervosa que chegava a ser assustadora ela agora estava de pé com os braços cruzados e de cara amarrada com um beicinho. Kikyou olhou para ela e começou

-como se atreve a machucar o inu assim? sua cópia falsa! eu não vou permitir que faça isso com ele...

-talavez se eu mata-lo poderei me livrar disso - cortou sesshoumaru com olhar mortal para a miko morta

-infelizmente sesshoumaru-sama isso sera impossível como disse o destino de vocês agora estão ligados se inuyasha morrer você e a miko morrem, se a miko morrer você e inuyasha morrem e se você morrer a miko e inuyasha morrem... entenderam agora?

-oh gande... adeus familia, adeus meus amigos, foi um prazer conhece-los - ela disse dramatica

-o que é isso lady kagome?

-me despedindo ora, é bem capaz de se matarem por prazer tipo, sesshoumaru mata inuyasha 1 e morre depois sorrindo com o triunfo e eu em seguida, oh kami-sama! e eu nem me casei ainda e tive a minha própria família isso não é justo!

-para de reclamar idiota ou eu mesmo mato você! - falou kikyou mal humorada

-e matar seu inuyasha fofa? - disse sarcástica - vai em frente, ja aproveita a oportunidade acha mesmo que eu tenho medo de você? sua imprestável você não é nada para falar assim comigo, mas uma vilã estupida e idiota que no passado ajudou o inimigo e destruiu a jóia só para seu bel prazer!

Kikyou bufava de raiva, mas não disse nada, kagome saiu de perto deles para poder pensar melhor mas antes fez uma pergunta para totousai

-e meu espaço intimo?

-não se preocupe voces poderam se afastar uns dos outros 100metros assim tera sua privacidade...

-tanto melhor - ela se virou e entrou no meio da floresta embora não muito longe.

* * *

**Nota: então como foi o 1 capitulo? não deixem de comentar ficarei muito feliz com isso...**

**Uma resposta para uma leitora que me lançou um desafio quero dizer que eu aceito sim esse desafio pois eu tive a mesma idéia quando comecei a ver o anime, mas eu fui rever o samurai x e percebi uma coisa, embora battossai não luta mais eles estão em lados opostos um luta pela liberdade de escolha dos seus governantes e o outro luta para retornar o poder nas mãos do antigo imperador ou algo assim isso minha cara amiga é um desafio transpassar essa barreira politica que os separa... gostaria de ter outro jeito de falar com você...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02 - nem acorrentados se comportam**

* * *

Já fazia um tempo que Kagome tinha saído para a floresta e ainda nao voltara sesshoumaru tinha sentado no tronco de uma arvore e inuyasha tinha se encostado em outra e kikyou estava em seu colo, sango estava ao lado de miroku e shippo e kirara estavam sentados embolados totousai conversava profundamente com miuuga mas baixinho nem mesmo sesshoumaru era capaz de ouvir não que ele estivesse interessado, mas estava escutando a miko morta reclamar sobre a situação e é claro inuyasha culpou sesshoumaru e kagome por estarem nessa situação.

kagome estava mais calma depois de muito pensar sobre a situação toda e percebeu que a noite começara a cair ela resolveu voltar, mas para seu desespero ela pode ouvir a distancia sons de espadas sendo cruzadas sua raiva voltou como um furacão e ela entrou na clareira os dois se preparavam para se atacarem e ela simplesmente se colocou entre eles de braços cruzados nem mesmo piscou quando as duas espadas pararam a cm da sua cabeça, mas eles podiam ver ela fumegando de raiva.

-eu sai vocês estavam lutando eu voltei e vocês estavam lutando, - ela se virou para inuyasha - senta! - para sesshoumaru - e você também senta! - ela usou seu poderes de miko não o que purificava mas o que fazia sua ordem ser obedecida e sesshoumaru rapidamente sentou com seu olhar mais cruel e mortal para ela ele nunca se sentira tão humilhado - ótimo agora que estamos sentados... - inuyasha bateu com a cara de novo no chão e fez kagome rir em sua pequena vingança

-oi poderia parar de dizer isso moça? - imuyasha estava irritado e logo kikyou veio para cima de kagome mas esta não estava no humor para a miko morta

-quieta! - kagome disse com uma voz tão cruel que fez totoussai tremer kikyou arregalou os olhos mas se conteve e sentou-se aborrecida ao lado de inuyasha, sango e miroku segurava as pontas para não rirem e shippo olhava extremamente orgulhoso para sua 'mãe'. - sesshoumaru voce disse que queria falar comigo, poderia me dizer agora do que se trata?

-'hn' rin gostaria de passar uns dias na sua companhia disse que sente sua falta!

-seria maravilhoso... - o rosto dela suavizou ao pensar na menina que seguia o dai-youkai então seu rosto se tornou sombrio - mas nesta situação, não acho que daria certo...

-não, por enquanto - ele afirmou e então se assustou o que nao era normal afinal nada poderia intimidar ele, bem era o que ele pensava até recentemente antes de hoje ele achava que a miko kagome era muito doce e gentil e fraca e boba demais para aguentar as idiotices de inuyasha, mas depois de hoje ele mudaria o conceito da miko ela era forte e não temia o perigo, lutava por aquilo que acreditava e estava disposta a por ordem entre eles e ate teve a ousadia de 'senta-lo' como se ele fosse um cachorro domestico! ela era a primeira nigen com tal ousadia se eles não tivessem interligados pelo destino ele a teria matado na hora, ou talvez não não ele tinha que admitir que ela estava ganhando seu respeito.

ele viu a miko se dirigir ate o kitsune e embola-lo em seus braços e adormecer em seu saco de dormir ela tinha o rosto pacifico e tranquilo, ninguem diria que era aquela garota tremendamente assustadora. Kagome dormiu rapidamente devido ao seu cansaço fisico e estress emocional sentindo o calor de shippo ele sentia-se em paz, ela foi jogada para fora de seu saco de dormir rudemente pelo inubaka antes que ela se recuperasse do choque ela viu inuyasha sendo jogado contra a arvore, sango correu para kagome

-kagome você esta bem? - kagome piscou algumas vezes entre surpresa e tentando acordar de seu sono pacifico quando a realidade foi tomando conta de sua mente

-ele... me... jogou... da... minha... cama? - ela disse pausadamente tentando controlar sua raiva e sesshoumaru se afastou da linha de fogo kagome se levantou e foi ate o idiota jogado no chão que se encolheu com a visão de uma kagome que parecia 100x pior que sesshoumaru -senta! se você fizer isso outra vez senta! eu vou senta-lo para a inconciencia idiota!

Ela se virou e voltou para onde seus pertences estavam e começou a arrumar suas coisas pegou shippo no colo uma vez que a mochila ja estava em suas costas e o pequeno youkai voltou a dormir, sesshoumaru percebeu o sorriso nos labios da miko ao ver seu 'filhote' adormecido em seus braços

-vamos voltar para Edo

-preciso ir para o castelo

-droga que não vamos continuar a procura dos cacos!

-não mesmo! preciso de uma parada.

-EU DISSE NÃO! - gritou inuyasha

-ora então vai você sozinho com seu pote de barro... - kagome ja não estava mais irritada - oh é mesmo esqueci que sem a 'nossa' cooperaçao voce não pode fazer nada! - ela sorriu sarcástica - bem inuyasha estamos em um dilema aqui, veja eu quero ir para Edo, voce ir atras dos fragmentos das joias e sesshoumaru para o castelo

-estamo em total desacordo uma vez que estamos os três amarrado juntos - completou sesshoumaru estóico

-eu tenho uma idéia - interferiu miroku ele viu que os três olhavam para ele curiosos

-keh então diz logo monge

-inuyasha seja mais educado - sesshoumaru disse com sua voz grave e potente

-keh!..

-mais uma palava e eu vou... você sabe - ela disse sorrindo para ele que se aquietou e esperou miroku pudesse falar

-bem tipo kagome ja que é impossivel dialogar com inuyasha então cabe a voce e ao senhor sesshoumaru decidir afinal a maioria sempre ganha

-ahhhhh boa idéia miroku-san! - os olhos dela brilharam de contentamento e se virou para sesshoumaru - sesshoumaru poderiamos ir para Edo? voce ve, eu tenho que buscar suprimentos e estou a um mês longe da minha família e queria muito ver minha ka-san, meu nii-san e meu ji-san por favor?

sesshoumaru olhou para a miko a sua frente e então viu o quão facil era faze-la feliz, isso significava que se ela era feliz as coisa poderia ser melhor para eles, pois ela com raiva era aterrorizante, mas algo la no fundo dela queria continuar vendo aquele sorriso tão puro e inocente, ele acenou a cabeça em concordância e se prepararam para voltar para a aldeia então totoussai se despediu e se foi com miuuga sango e miroku foi em kirara com shippo então sesshoumaru olhou para kagome e disse

-pequena miko vem comigo - ele se abaixou um pouco para que ela subisse nas costa dele e quando ela estava pronta ele partiu em alta velocidade por entre as arvores, inuyasha estava tendo um tempo difícil de acompanhar a velocidade de sesshoumaru e ele ainda carregava kikyou, embora inubaka preferisse morrer a admitir isso, kagome observou que a corrente passava por entre as arvores sem problemas algum ele só era real para os três.

* * *

**Nota: eles realmente são dificil de se comportarem nao é? nao deixem de comentar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Arigatou gozaimastais estou tão feliz pelos reviews nunca pensei que voces gostariam dessa idéia maluca, me sinto emocionada espero que gostem desse capitulo tambem! como eu ja disse uma vez eu sou fã de voces meus leitores! *-*_  
**

* * *

**capitulo 03 - O desconhecido conhecido**

* * *

_**ponto de vista de kagome**_

Estava realmente estressada com tudo o que tinha acontecido um dia antes e ter a maldita kikyou por perto não era nada agradável céus eu gostava do estupido do inubaka mas ele parece que só via a morta, segundo sesshoumaru ela possuía cheiro de morte então me pergunto como inubaka consegue beija-la? sera que por ser hanyou os sentidos dele não capta o cheiro dela? Bem de qualquer forma acho que ja o perdi e não entendo por que ainda tenho esperança, será que sou mazoquista? é por isso que gosto dele? por gostar de sofrer por um idiota que só me maltrata? aff sinceramente? nem eu sei o que fazer comigo! u.u!

estava nas costa do sesshoumaru voltando par o vilarejo onde estava o poço e céus por kami como era diferente estar com sesshoumaru 1 - ele tinha um cheiro delicioso e eu não sei por que mas desde que fiquei acorrentado a eles podia sentir o cheiro deles só nao experimentei sentir o cheiro de inubaka e nem da morta... céus eu juro que se sentir o cheiro dela tenho certeza que ficarei traumatizada. 2 - ele tinha o cabelo mais macio que ja tinha visto e era tao confortavel viajar com ele assim, não era como estar com o inubaka que reclamava o tempo todo sobre me carregar 3- viajar com sesshoumaru me fazia pensar que estava voando ele era rapido e extremamente suave ao pisar para pegar impulso ou correr nem parecia que ele tocava o chão era perfeito! estava meio que mergulhada em pensamentos quando senti o fragmento da jóia e senti sesshoumaru enrijecer eu disse suavemente perto de seu ouvido

-sinto a presença de um fragmento sesshoumaru

-sinto um youkai vindo em nossa direção - ele disse no mesmo tom

então ele parou e eu desci enquanto ele esperava o youkai aparecer bem mais atras inuyasha se aproximava com a kikyou eles pararam confusos olhando para mim e sesshoumaru eu a olhei com raiva e perguntei

-não sente nada?

-não sinto nada... voce só deve ter feito isso para atrair a atenção do inu... - a voz dela morreu quando ela viu um urso youkai com três fragmentos na testa, vi sesshoumaru rosnar para ela e partir para a briga com o urso que tinha cincox mais seu tamnho normal devido o poder escurecido dos fragmentos ela reclamou

-como isso pode acontecer? por que eu não senti? - ela estava emburrada e inuyasha a ignorou partindo para lutar com sesshoumaru e matar o urso, mas em vez de se ajudarem começaram a brigar

-sai daqui inuyasha eu vou acabar com isso

-sai daqui voce, acha mesmo que vou deixa-lo ficar com toda a gloria?

enquanto ele lutavam entre si kirara desceu trazendo os outros consigo e ajudando-me a lutar uma vez que kikyou tinha sentado em um tronco e observava a luta entre eles, suspirei exausta poderia mandar o inubaka sentar, mas estava estressada demais para isso pois se eu começasse ele iria se arrepender faria ele sentar o inferno fora dele! eu decidi encara o urso junto com miroku e sango shippo tinha subido em meu ombro e se preparava para atacar tambem

-HIRAIKOTSU! - sango lançou e miroku lançou um pergaminho na hiraikotsu dela para ser mais potente mas foi rebatido pelo urso e veio para cima de mim eu corri e sesshoumaru vendo que eu corria perigo atacou o urso entao o idiota do inuyasha para não ficar atrás e dizer que ele não fez nada usou a ferida do vento

-KAZE NO KIZU! mas o que ele não tinha percebido ele nunca percebe não é mesmo? sempre agindo por impulso, o ataque dele tinha pegado apenas de raspão no urso e todo o golpe vinha para mim não dava para correr era tipo se correr o bicho pega e se ficar o bicho come, só poderia me livrar se eu fosse youkai com a velocidade deles, mas eu era apenas uma nigen fraca e estupida o suficiente para permanecer nesta era e ajudar um hanyou que não dava a minima para mim, fechei meus olhos o golpe me cortaria ao meio ou melhor em três então senti o vento passar pelo meus ouvidos e senti que alguem tinha me pegado, meu 1 pensamento: SESSHOUMARU... não sei por que eu pensei nele, afinal ele estava do outro lado lutando com o urso.

Abri meus olhos e não acreditei no que vi, era o youkai mais lindo que ja tinha visto com exceçao do sesshoumaru que acho que em beleza ninguem o supera ele tem uma graça própria e natural era sexy e charmoso, bem mas falando youkai que me tinha em seus braços, ele tinha cabelos roxos escuros e olhos roxos claros boca carnuda e braços fortes, ele parou e me colocou no chão e me perguntou com a sua voz grave como o do sesshoumaru

-voce esta bem? - ele me olhou com uma docura que me fez derreter-me toda

-h-hai estou... a quanto tento hein nuriko?

-gomene kagome se soubesse que sentiria a minha falta teria voltado mais cedo... - eu corei é claro como sempre ele era galante comigo

-maldição por que ela não purifica? - a kikyou gritou com raiva

olhei para ela sesshoumaru ja tinha derrotado o urso e ela tinha os cacos eu fui ate ela e peguei-os assim que os toquei eles brilharam rosas novamente ela fumegou então sesshoumaru olhou para o youkai ao meu lado e como reconhecimento disse

-nuriko o que faz por aqui?

-meu velho amigo sesshoumaru! - disse alegre.

* * *

_**ponto de vista de sesshoumaru**_

Nuriko meu melhor amigo desde de infancia senhor do sul um youkai leão sim muito raro me surpreendi ao ve-lo e ainda mais por resgatar a miko, por um minuto pensei que a perderia, não, não, não é isso é que se ela morresse eu morreria tambem... não posso acreditar que o bastardo é meu irmão, por kami ele é um jumento, será que não percebeu que ela estava na mira e não o maldito urso? sinceramente eu tive medo, talves seja por ela, afinal ela é intrigante...

-keh voce é uma idiota! - inuyasha gritou para ela frustrado que não tinha dado uma dentro até agora e pude notar o ciumes dele para nuriko que tinha a mão na cintura da miko e a mantinha perto dele e a miko estava confortavel com isso, não sei por que senti uma pontada, mas não é ciumes tentei me convencer

A miko olhou para ele seus olhos eram chamas acesas nos afastamos sango escondeu atras de miroku e shippo atras de uma arvore, dei espaço para ela afinal ele merecia o que estava por vir

-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A OWSUARI, OWSUARI, OWSUARI, OWSUARI, OWSUARI, OWSUARI, OWSUARI, OWSUARI, OWSUARI, OWSUARI! disse entre lagrimas e ele ficou inconsiente dentro da cratera ninguem ligou acho que todos queriam puni-lo pela sua burrice, as vezes eu até que tenho pena do idiota, acho que rin amoleceu esse meu coração. Rin minha pequena herdeira a humana que fiz de filha minha e a tornei minha herdeira é claro que houve briga e confusão por isso, eu nunca vou encontrar a mulher ideal para mim, então vou moldar rin para ser a minha herdeira.

a miko morta avançou para a miko kagome e apontou uma flecha para ela kagome estava com raiva e quando a flexa foi disparada ela pegou a flexa e a quebrou avançou na miko morta e bateu na face dela de um lado e do outro repetidamente ate sua mao doer

-sua vaca eu quase morri por incompetencia do inuyasha e voce me vem e atira uma flecha em mim - e com um golpe de energia a atira longe até mesmo eu fiquei surpreso ela chorava e tremia, nuriko a abraçou e sango se aproximou

-oi nuriko tudo bem?

-olá sango bem e voce?

-ok...

-ei nuriko por onde tens andado?

-por ai monge e muitas coisas para cuidar, tens cuidado da minha noiva para mim?

-h-hai?

-noiva? - perguntei e kagome também ambos nos olhamos e ela corou fiquei intrigado com isso

-pensou que eu estava brincando aquele dia kagome-sama? eu disse que havia me apaixonado perdidamente por voce...

agora eu fiquei curioso embora minhas emoçoes estavam sob controle e nao demonstrei nada absolutamente nada!

* * *

_**ponto de vista do inuyasha**_

Esta bem eu confesso que agi feito um idiota e ataquei sem pensar nas consequencias , mas poxa sera que ela não poderia ter pegado mais leve comigo? estava ainda deitado dentro da cratera que meu belo rostinho tinha feito no chao da floresta me entristeci ao escutar o choro dela e sentir o cheiro de medo vindo dela, mais ainda eu sabia o quanto ela se importava comigo e eu agia como um tolo com ela, eu só não sabia demonstrar o que eu sentia a ela esse era meu jeito e que só a magoava e tinha a kikyou tambem e não conseguia ficar sem ela foi ai que houvi o que o tal de nuriko disse e não gostei nada!

-keh quem voce pensa que é? ela nao é sua nada! - gritei pulando do buraco e puxando kagome para meus braços o lugar onde ela pertencia, mas sesshoumaru acabou com a graça e a puxou para ele colocando-a em seus braços e seguindo em direçao a aldeia, sem tempo a perder o segui mal colocando a kikyo nas minhas costas ja sentindo o puxão da corrente em meu braço o maldito sabia correr!

-oi maldito voce me paga!

* * *

**Nota: oh um novo youkai no pedaço reivindicando kagome? e bonitao só perdendo para o perfeito do sesshoumaru? tadinha da kagome o que ela vai fazer agora? é sério minna eu tinha outra idéia de capitulo mas era bom um pouco de açao certo? como disse minha mente é maluka! heheheheheheh n_n! não deixem de comentar!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**ola mais um capitulo a voces... bem uma amiga minha disse que estou judiando muito do inuyasha de certa forma estou me vingando pelo que ele fez a kagome no anime, oh por selene me sinto vingativa e o pobre do coitado é que sofre... hehehehehe bem mas quem manda ele ser cabeça oca? mas por amor a essa minha amiga prometo pegar leve com o inubaka! neh Asuen? bem então boa leitura espero que goste desse capitulo por que farei sesshou-san perfeito lindo maravilhoso sofrer um pouco, eu disse que me sinto vingativa esses dias... heheheeh **_**u.u**

* * *

**capitulo 04 - cotodama**

* * *

sesshoumaru estava sentado perto de uma arvore e inuyasha estava dentro da cabana de kaede junto kagome explicando o que tinha acontecido, kikyou estava emburrada num canto como se tudo aquilo fosse culpa da kagome, nuriko estava sentado conversando com sango e miroku, parecia que tudo ia bem quando uma onda de energia abateu sobre a aldeia e então do nada os aldeões começaram a brigar.

Os gritos estavam chegando ate eles na cabana todos se reuniram para ver o que estava acontecendo quando então inuyasha e sesshoumaru rosnaram um para o outro e depois avançaram para nuriko que tambem sacou a espada e foi para cima e uma luta tripla começou sango avançou para kikyou que tinha avançado para kagome, esta se afastou e não sabia o que fazer para parar a briga entre eles os unicos não atingidos pela energia foram miroku, kirara, shippo, kagome e kaede.

-precisamos fazer alguma coisa ou eles vão se matar... - disse kaede

-vovó kaede o que esta acontecendo? - kagome estava preocupada

-voce sente kagome-sama? uma energia sinistra... - disse miroku olhando serio

-é um jyaki muito poderoso precisamos dissipar isso... - falou kagome enquanto via os tres youkais lutarem e todos os tres estavam sangrando - eles vão se matar precisamos conte-los... - falou apavorada

-eu vou procurar a origem desse jiaki e acabar com isso e voce tente conter esses tres, e quanto a sango e a kikyou eu ja darei um jeito - miroku foi onde as duas estavam lutando e lançou um pergaminho em ambas que cairam imobilizadas

-vovó kaede...

-eu só tenho mais um colar de cotodama...

-miroku tenta paralizar nuriko eu dou um jeito em sesshoumaru e inuyasha...

-hai - miroku jogou tres pergaminhos em nuriko e o imobilizou e saiu em procura da fonte do problema, enquanto kagome estava ao lado de kaede que fazia o encantamento do colar

-agora kagome!

-inuyasha owsuari! - a magia fez com que ele fosse de cara no chão restando apenas sesshoumaru ainda furioso e seus olhos estavam vermelhos a magia do outro colar que kaede dizia o encantamento a prisionou sesshoumaru tambem - sesshoumaru chakku! (n/a: chakku = deita, tava meio dificil achar um comando, mas acho que esse da por hora) - sesshoumaru caiu em cheio no chão kagome só conseguia pensar que estaria morta depois que tudo se resolvesse, mas para a surpresa dela sesshoumaru se levantou da cratera confuso olhando para ela

-o que aconteceu aqui? - ele olhou para inuyasha tambem que estava confuso olhando para ele.

-bem ha um jiaki no ar que esta fazendo as pessoas ficarem com raiva e brigarem umas com as outras...

-e o que significa isso? - ele apontou para o cotodama em seu pescoço, e tambem reparou que estava cheio de sangue machucado e inuyasha e nuriko tambem, ele olhou e viu que tinha sango e kikyou paralisada pelo pergaminho do houshi

-tivemos que por isso em voce pois os pergaminhos não o parariam então...

-tire agora!

-de jeito nenhum - gritou inuyasha alegre - pode deixar ai kagome se tirar o dele tera que tirar o meu!

-o que inuyasha diz é justo kagome - disse kaede

-sim é, mas imagine inuyasha sem o cotodama... - elas franziram o senho imaginando então elas decidiram não tirar - sinto muito, sesshoumaru esse é o unico jeito de manter o inu na linha se tirar ele voltara a ser selvagem então acho justo deixa-lo de cotodama tambem...

sesshoumaru rosnou não gostava daquilo mas a miko tinha razão, ele sentou e esperou a volta do houshi, inuyasha estava sentado olhando para nada, mas em profundo pensamento kagome estava impaciente a espera pelo miroku, meia hora depois ele voltou com uma youkai amarrada e com um pergaminho selando ela, a aldeia ja tinha voltado ao normal e os outros tambem nuriko estava sentado olhando para o houshi e a youkai espantado ela tinha cabelos negros olhos azuis e pele branca muito bonita

-yui? o que faz aqui? - disse nuriko

-voce a conhece? - perguntou miroku

-ela é minha irmã...

-bem ela é a responsavel pela confusão! - ele tava mal humorado

-ah qual é só estava me divertindo! - yui amarrou a cara

-keh! esse tipo de brincadeira não tem graça! poderia ter nos matado...

a youkai olhou para ele de cima a baixo e se aproximou curiosa tocou as orelhinhas dele e sorriu

-kawaiiii! voce é tão bonito é a primeira vez que vejo um hanyou e nem parece voce é muito bonito - ela disse parecendo uma criança alegre que ve um brinquedo diferente - onii-chan eu ja decidi eu quero ele para se casar comigo!

-queeeeeeeeee! - gritou kagome e kikyou juntas mas expressoes diferentes no rosto kagome estava surpresa e kikyou com odio

-na-nani? - nuriko perguntou sem fala

-ei voce não perguntou nada para mim... - inuyasha pulou e ficando de pé olhando a menina mais baixa que ele ela pulou no pescoço dele e de surpresa interrompeu ele beijando-lhe inuyasha arregalou os olhos sem saber como reagir kagome olhou entre divertida e surpresa ao ver a cena e amou ver a kikyou soltando fogo pelas ventas, miroku abraçou a sango vendo a cena, o mais engraçado era nuriko que colocou as mãos no cabelo e resmungou de um lado pro outro (como noc animes)

-aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai, yui... -choramingou - não tinha outro não?

-não eu gostei dele! neh miko posso fcar com ele? - inuyasha ainda estava paralizado de choque e yui perguntou para kagome

-claro yui tenho certeza que ele esta emocionado por saber que tem uma linda youkai que gosta dele alem da miko de barro podre e eu... - disse kagome alegre

-como se atreve! - a kikyou gritou de raiva - ele é meu! meu meu meu! ninguem vai tirar ele de mim! nem voce sua encarnação idiota e nem essa pivete!

-não se atreva a chamar yui assim! - nuriko zangou yui olhou para kikyou bem e depois disse

-não ligue onii-chan ela é uma perdedora

inuyasha tinha se recuperado e via a cena se desenrolar estava desconfortável exceto kagome nenhuma outra havia brigado por ele então saiu de fininho para longe da briga pois não sabia como agir

sesshoumaru olhava para eles divertido, até que ficar no meio deles estava sendo bom pois no castelo ele não tinha tanta diversão assim, embora não demonstrasse, mas o que mais lhe chamava atenção era a miko ela era uma força a ser contada, tinha tido a ousadia de lhe colocar um cotodama e se negado a retirar, era temperamental, mas tambem alegre e brincalhona e aceitava a derrota sem morrer por isso, tinha entregado seu coração a inuyasha e não fora correspondida e agora tinha se conformado, talvez por que era uma outra mulher que queria o bastardo e não a morta... ele estava pensando quando então foi de cara no chão

-gomene! - kagome disse - eu só disse que ia deitar - paff sesshoumaru de cara outra vez no chão kagome levou as duas mãos na boca

-acho que agora entendo a frustração do bastardo - sesshoumaru olhou mortal para kagome ela recuou com medo

-gomene... gomene...

-ha que isso sesshoumaru voce ja aguentou coisa pior que isso - nuriko disse alegre e abraçando kagome

-'hn'

"oh céus por todos os kamis... isso vai ser longo... acho que no fim eu vou acabar morta..." pensou kagome desanimada

* * *

**nota: oh não me odeie eu amo sesshoumaru, mas ele precisava sentir na pele o que inuyasha sente quando mandam ele sentar... bem o que acharam? espero comentarios... não sei mas acho que esta fic ta longe de acabar... espero que os fãs de inuyasha tenha gostado da idéia de ter uma youkai atras dele sem que seja kagome ou kikyou-idiota então essa busca pelos fragmentos vai ficar mais interessante nao acham?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Desculpem pela demora eu estou com uns problemas pessoais e um pouco sem inspiração, mas assim que der eu volto com tudo e muita diversão romance e brigas... um feliz natal e um otimo inicio de ano a todos voces! obrigada por serem meus companheiros durante esse ano e quero agradecer a todos os comentarios que muito me animou a continuar escrevendo, um beijo a todos que esse anp de 2013 seja melhor que 2012 a todos!_  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 05 - tiro pela culatra**

* * *

Yui não largava inuyasha um segundo sequer e isso estava deixando kikyou louca de raiva para o prazer de kagome e sango, kaede tambem achava bom mas queria que inuyasha se sentisse mais livre ao lado da menina youkai que apesar da travessura anterior tinha se mostrado muito legal e se tornado amiga de sango e kagome e dado umas boas bufetadas na cara do miroku, sesshoumaru ja estava começando a ficar irritado por ver nuriko sempre em dando em cima de kagome.

kikyou estava incontrolável, mais com raiva a aceitação de kagome, ainda mais por ver que ela estava conseguindo atrair a atenção de sesshoumaru sem contar a atenção extra que nuriko dispensava a kagome, kikyou estava cheia de raiva então decidiu se vingar de kagome.

kagome estava sentada no tronco de uma arvore longe da aldeia sesshoumaru e inuyasha tinham-lhe dado finalmente um tempo para si mesma desde a confusão que yui tinha armado ela andava muito extressada e então depois de brigar saiu sozinha bom pelo menos o que conseguiu com acorrentada, foi então que ela viu quando ele entrou em seu campo de visão, ele estava lindo como sempre seus olhos ouro liquido que ipinotizavam olhavam diretamente a ela com um jeito que estava deixando-a constrangida, ela se levantou meio amedrontada e ficou entre a arvore e sesshoumaru que foi se aproximando lentamente dela.

-se... - ela engoliu seco - sesshoumaru o que pensa que esta fazendo?

-o que foi miko? - a voz dele era sedutora que fez seu corpo arrepiar com com o som - parece que esta meio com medo?

-hunm bem... - ela foi se afastando para traz enquanto ele se aproximava mais dela - é que ... voce parece diferente...

enquanto kagome prestava atenção em sesshoumaru nenhum deles percebeu que uma certa pessoa estava espionando nas arvores esperando que seu plano funcionasse, ela viu com prazer sesshoumaru avançar lentamente em uma miko assustada embora não conseguisse ouvir o que diziam.

-sesshoumaru... - kagome agora estava encostada na arvore e sesshoumaru estava bem proximo a ela com as garras a centímetros do rosto dela - sess...

foi então que ela percebeu que havia algo errado com o inu-dai mas não havia nada que podia fazer ela só podia tentar conter as ações dele antes que ele fizesse algo que se arrependesse mais tarde tal como...

-ka-go-me... - ele disse o nome dela com tanta paixão que ela perdeu a fala e se rendeu ao beijo apaixonado e quente que ele lhe deu, uma vez que tinha os braços dela preso no alto da cabeça dela na arvore

-maldição! - praguejou kikyou ao ver a cena e então saiu correndo de raiva afinal ela tinha custado conseguir a erva que o deixaria selvagem e atacasse a miko, mas em vez disso fez com que ele deixasse as reservas e se entregasse a kagome - maldição eu juro kagome que voce vai morrer pelas minhas mãos!

ela estava a meio caminho da aldeia quando um hanyou selvagem que quando a viu rosnou e então a atacou antes mesmo que ela conseguisse dizer "inuyasha"

* * *

Uma hora depois kagome estava retornando em silencio e corada para a aldeia arrastando um inu e um hanyou desmaiados e kaede correu para ajuda-la pois nem nuriko e nem yui estava por perto, miroku e sango estavam em outra aldeia livrando de um youkai que estava perturbando as pessoas

-o que aconteceu? - kaede perguntou a kagome

-oba-chan eu não tenho certeza... er... - então kagome contou tudo o que acontecera e no final do relato estava corada e olhou suplicante a velha - não conte isso que te contei por favor...

-mas... mas o que voce vai dizer? não acha que ele deveria saber?

-não, direi qualquer coisa...

-mas menina e se isso te trazer consequencias?

-esta tudo bem oba-san eu darei um jeito prometo, afinal eu tambem tive culpa eu gostei...

kaede colocou um pano umido com um liquido fazendo-os acordar que as olharam confuso

-o que aconteceu? - sesshoumaru indagou carrancudo

-é e por que eu estou com a cabeça meio que girando? - inuyasha olhou para kagome interrogativo

-do que voces se lembram exatamente?

bem... - sesshoumaru olhou para ela de testa franzida - bem me lembro que a miko morta me jogou algo no meu rosto e depois eu sai meio tonto em sua direção... o que aconteceu?

-er... hummm bem voce praticamente desmaiou em cima de mim, voce sabe? eu não aguento todo esse... - ela apontou o dedo para ele e corou - esse corpo em cima de mim...

-"hn" e foi só isso que aconteceu?

-queria que tivesse acontecido o que? - ela perguntou de olhos arregalados

- o que aconteceu comigo? - indagou inuyasha interrompendo os dois - me lembro de ver a kikyou espionando voces e uma vasilha exalando um cheiro estranho então eu cheirei para ver o que era e então tudo ficou nublado e uma raiva assassina nublou meus sentindo e depois disso não me lembro de mais nada

-bem voce atacou a kikyou, ela tinha dado uma erva para sesshoumaru ela causa alucinaçoes e seus instintos mais basicos aflora e faz a pessoa querer destruir tudo a sua volta...

-então porque eu não te ataquei? - perguntou sesshoumaru olhando atentamente a ela

kagome corou outra vez deixando-o desconfiado e prestou atenção na resposta dela

-bem não sei talvez voce devesse se perguntar a si mesmo... e quanto a voce inu acho que a sua raiva reprimida pela morte da kikyou e pelas coisas que ela lhe fez o instigou a ataca-la e... e... bem ela esta 'morta' - disse de cabeça baixa

-mor..morta?

-é... sinto muito...

-er... esta tudo bem kagome, tipo me sinto um pouco aliviado por saber isso, mas agora eu posso ficar com voce sem me sentir culpado!

-epa espera ai! nada disso esta bem?

-mas por que?

-voce é um idota hanyou... - resmungou sesshoumaru

-e...e...eu... eu gosto... bem eu amo outro alguem ok?

-não vai me dizer que é aquele idota do nuriko?

-nao... quer dizer... talves, bem mas isso me lembra que precisamos correr para o poço antes deles voltarem ou vão querer ir com a gente, e ja basta estarmos levando o sesshoumaru

-bem então vamos... - disse inuyasha

-por que temos que ir para a sua casa? - perguntou sesshoumaru

-bem é final de ano e quero passar com a minha familia e tambem precisamos de nos abastecer afinal ainda temos mais meia joia para procurar...

* * *

**Nota: desculpem por ter matado a kikyou, bem eu precisava matar alguem afinal com a raiva que estou este dias queria detonar alguem então... bem mas eu a coloquei assim 'morta' então tirem suas proprias conclusões! não deixem de comentar esse é o melhor presente que uma escritora gosta de ganhar! bjos e ate 2013!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06 – natal triste**

* * *

_**Olá minna estou de volta! Demorei né? Gomenasai eu cheguei de viagem dia 30 de dezembro só que como mudamos do campo para a cidade a net não estava instalada ainda só terminaram de arrumar hoje da para acreditar?! Mas bem adorei meu passeio e voltei muito animada e com muitas idéias não sei se este capitulo sera legal mas foi o que eu pensei, é que eu não comemoro o natal então eu decidi que kagome não comemoraria o natal por que nem sei como é que funciona... gomene se alguém estava ansioso pela magia do natal... mas eu tenho muito mais de magia para o ano novo... imaginasess, kag e inu cantando? Pois é vão imaginando aienquanto leem este capitulo...**_

...

Os três deram as mãos e pularam no poço a magia os envolveu levando-os para a era atual ao chegar eles foram totalmente rudes com ela a puxando pelo braço para saltar do poço o que a deixou irritada com raiva ela disse

-senta, deita! – ambos foram para o chão e olharam para ela confusos – eu não pedi para ser puxada de um jeito tão dolorido se não queriam me pegar me deixassem que eu mesma me viraria e sairia do poço não é a primeira vez sabiam? – kagome estava irritada seu coração estava de luto e triste mesmo que eles só quiseram ajuda-la.

Kagome saiu da casinha e foi para a sua casa la estava sua mãe na porta ate parecia que ela tinha ouvido os baques e já sabia quem era e a esperava

-mamãe... – ela correu e abraçou forte a mae dela

-minha filha por que demorou tanto?

-tive alguns contra tempos e acabei presa la mais que o necessário

-encontrou tudo já?

-quase mama...

-e quem é o bonitão com você?

-é o pior , mais cruel, sanguinário e mais poderoso youkai da era feudal... – kagome falou com irritação crescente – irmão do hanyou mais irritante idiota egoísta que a senhora conhece! Sesshoumaru irmão de inuyasha

-keh! – disse sem entende-la por que estava tão mal humorada

-"hn" não sei por que a raiva miko mas sou poderoso não o pior!

Kagome o ignorou e subiu para o quarto já que seu irmão e seu avô não estava em casa ela aproveitou para tomar um banho e durmir um pouco

Sra. Higurashi olhou para os dois e disse

-não liguem para o mal humor dela não, é só que final de ano é sempre mais difícil para ela mas por que sesshoumaru-san você esta aqui?

-estamos acorrentados a ela- ele mostrou a mao assim como inuyasha também e viram a corrente a mae dela sorriu e os convidou a entrar

-de tempo a ela e logo vai passar...

Ela os levou para o quarto de hospede e que passava perto do quarto de kagomeinuyasha não percebeu massesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro das lagrimas dela e decidiu perguntar mais tarde o motivo delas.

Mais tarde naquele dia kagome estava sentada na mesa com sua família e os dois irmãos youkaisexplicando por que estavam presos uns aos outros por fim ela disse

-essa é minha punição mama por ter decidido intrometer em assuntos alheio...

-não deve ser tão ruim assim filha sesshoumaru parece ser bem educado e...

-e aguarde o que estou dizendo, observa e depois me diga se estou ou não com a razão... bem deixa que eu lavo a louça sess você enxagua e você inu enxuga ok?

Eles olharam para ela meio sem entender e ela explicou como e logo os três deixaram a cozinha limpa e saíram para o pátio do templo para conversar. Não demorou muito para que inuysaha e sesshoumaru começasse a discutirem sobre bobeira se fosse em qualquer outra época ela teria sentado e deitado o inferno fora deles, mas no entanto ela saiu deixando-os com suas briguinha ridículas de quem era o mais poderoso e mais forte, ela sentou na escadaria do templo e ficou olhando de longe as luzes da cidade a brilhar, como ser mais superior e inteligente sesshoumaru notou ela se afastando e ignorou inuyasha depois o cutucou e mostrou ela

-o que sera que ela tem? Se fosse la onde estávamos ela teria brigado com a gente mas...

-desde que voltamos ela esta estranha...

-é por causa do papai... – sota disse ao se aproximar deles – é difícil pra gente só que para ela é muito mais... papai a tratava como se ela fosse a princesa e única dele, claro que ele nos amava, mas kagome era especial para ele e ele orgulhava disso, eu sempre perguntei o por que disso mas mamãe nunca quis dizer disse que sempre se tem um filho mais especial que o outro na família assim como eu sou especial para ela, mesmo que ela ame a kag...

-o que aconteceu ao pai dela?

-disseram que ele morreu num acidente de carro quando voltava para passar o natal com a gente... mas a historia esta meio estranha, não se achou o corpo dele, me disseram que queimou na explosão...

- faz muito tempo isso?

-se não me engano uns 5 ou 7 anos, eu era muito novo na época... e desde então ela sempre fica assim de luto nos dias natalinos, pegam leve com ela... ela precisa de apoio no momento e vocês não estão ajudando com toda essas brigas sem sentido.

Sesshoumaru entendeu o que o menino disse e agora entendia a tristeza e as lagrimas mais cedo, já inuyasha estava achando que ela já devia ter deixado isso para tras, então ele se lembrou que ainda não superara a morte da kikyou e sabia o quanto era difícil embora não admitisse.

O dia amanheceu e kagome estava mais triste que nunca 25 de dezembro era a pior data para ela pois seu pai morrera nesse dia e ainda não conseguira superar ela se levantou tomou um banho colocou um vestido de alça preto e desceu para a cozinha la estava sesshoumaru e inuyasha a , sota e o avo deles os três últimos estavam triste mas só kagome mostrava luto e olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Não comeu nada apenas disse

- se vocês já acabaram de tomar café me acompanhe hoje eu vou passar o dia com meu pai – a voz dela estava rouca e parecia que continha toda a dor suprimida

Eles saíram para fora e kagome deu a volta no templo indo parar perto de uma arvore antiga onde tinha uma lapide muito bonita esculpida a mão

-um kagome o vamos fazer aqui? Sota disse que não teve corpo a ser enterrado... – perguntou inuyasha

-nos fizemos um tumulo simbólico para que pudéssemos homenagea-los em certas datas e chorar no dia da morte dele, embora disseram que ele virou cinzas eu ainda fiz isso para ele e aqui esta as coisas que ele mais gostava assim posso passar o dia imaginando ele aqui comigo apenas observando o vento nas arvores

Sesshoumaru olhou a volta e para a arvore que fazia sombra para o pequeno tumulo e reconheceu na hora que tipo de arvore era aquela

-que surpresa bocusseno... – disse sesshoumaru

-ola filhote... como estas? – disse a velha arvore youkai

-sempre tive minhas duvidas quando vinha aqui se era mesmo você... – disse kagome olhando para ele – por que nunca falou comigo?

-não queria assusta-la menina e nos últimos anos quase não a vi mais apenas nos fins de anos e sempre estava triste quando vinha aqui então não queria atrapalha-la por isso sempre fiquei quieto...

-por que justo aqui? – indagou inuyasha

-esse era o lugar preferido do meu pai me lembro que ele sempre ficava horas aqui agora sei por que... vocês conversavam não é?

-era sim seu pai era meu melhor amigo e sempre vinha aqui conversar comigo as vezes pedia conselhos...

-sinto tanta falta dele bocusseno...

Eles ficaram ali conversando sobre kaitohigurashi quase o dia todo e pela primeira vez kagome saiu mais animada dali, dois dias depois ela já tinha melhorado o humor e faziam planos para o ano novo

-esse ano quero entrar no concurso de melhor virada de ano do japão e para isso precisamos do melhor! Graças aos diamantes da espada do inuyasha temos aumentado a renda da família ne mama?

-voce recolhe os diamantes? – perguntou inuyasha descrente

-claro por que não? Você nunca percebeu por que só pensa em kikyou e nunca presta atenção naquilo que merece e outra pra que desperdiçar? Tem sido meu pagamento por todo o tempo que passo longe do conforto da minha casa! – concluiu kagome feliz deixando inu com beiço

-voce é inteligente miko muito poucas pensaria nisso e tem rendido bem?

-muito sempre que posso eu trago muito diamantes para a mamãe que consegue venderpor um bom preço, sota vou deixar a compra dos fogos de artifícios por sua conta ok?

-sim one-chanvou comprar os melhores e mais bonitos!

-não economize temos que compra-los ainda hojepois temos só mais cinco dias para deixar o santuário perfeito vou compar as tintas e algumas coisas a mais, vamos sess, vem inu

Logo os três saíram a corrente estava invisível para os humanos e logo sesshoumaru e inuyasha estavam confusos no meio de tanta gente ela os levou para uma loja de roupas inuyasha escolheu as dele e sess também escolheu suas próprias embora gostasse da ajuda de kagome, ela escolheu um lindíssimo vestido de renda branca para a virada de ano, quando eles iam saindo da ultima loja que estiveram a de sapatos eles foram cercados por uma mulher totalmente desesperada que os arrastou para o estúdio do shopping sess ia atacar a mulher mas kagome disse que estava tudo bem e que deviam ver o que estava acontecendo.

-eu não os conheço e nem você me conhece mas quando os vi pensei que seriam perfeito para o papel, estou fazendo um teatro musical e para o final do show tinha convidado uma banda mas quando souberam que era beneficente cancelaram e estamos sem e precisamos desse dinheiro para doação que fazemos sempre aos orfanatos do país... – a mulher disse em um folego só

-mas o precisa que fazemos pra você? – perguntou kagomesesshoumaru olhava ainda desconfiado e inuyasha estava com cara de suspeito

-quero um pequeno show, gostaria que cantassem...

-fala serio? – kagome tinha arregalado os olhos

-canta o lalala por favor

-lalalalalalalalalalalalalala aaaalala l ala laaaaaaaaa!

-sua voz é perfeita criança, então posso contar com você? – perguntou esperançosa

-o que acha sesshoumaru?

-bem... se você decidir sera...

- você inu?

-khe que seja! Mas não vou fazer ridículo não!

-esta bem então faremos é para quando isso?

-dois dias depois do ano novo, aqui pegue contem 10 faixas de musicas estude-as...

-esta bem estaremos aqui... bem aqui esta o numero do meu celular qualquer coisa me liga...

-obrigada, a proposito me chamo lincy

-kagome... este é sesshoumaru e seu meio irmão inuyasha...

-que alegria em saber que ainda existe jovens que são caridosos!

Kagome saiu com os dois conversando sobre e depois que passaram em uma loja de tintas voltaram para o templo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**desculpem a demora, mas para compensar eu fiz esse bem longo cheio de brigas e romance espero que gostem, vou tentar atualizar logo... **_

* * *

**Capitulo 07 – ano novo **

* * *

-eu não acredito que deixei você me meter nessa enrascada! – inuyasha reclamava enquanto subia as escadaria do templo

-ah cala a boca inuyasha, você reclama demais sabia? – kagome disse sem olhar para ele, mas olhando para o aro em cima da escadaria

-o que esta pensando miko, desde que começamos a subir tens olhado esses aros

-é que estava pensando em colocar os fogos em uma sequencia desde la de baixo ate o topo e no topo colocaria os mais belos foguetes assim faria um túnel que começaria de la para cima... entende?

-não sei o que dizer afinal eu nunca vi isso... – sesshoumaru respondeu com sinceridade

-não se preocupe irei lhe mostrar um de cada assim poderá me ajudar...

-...e ainda por cima vou acabar fazendo ridículo... – inuysha estava ainda reclamando com kagome e mal prestava atenção que ela nem ouvia-o por estar fazendo planos com sesshoumaru

Chegaram no topo da escadaria sota veio correndo contando que tinha comprado os mais bonitos foguetes e depois tinha passado na secretaria e feito as inscrição de participação deixando kagome orgulhosa dele

-sota quero que mostre ao sess um de cada modelo para que ele me ajude a montar vou ver com a mama sobre as decorações e você inuyasha vem aqui que vou te ensinar a pintar, o templo passou da hora de uma boa pintura!

Reclamando como sempre inuyasha começou a pintar junto com o avô de kagome e ela foi ajudar a mae na parte da decoração

-mama sabe pode estar chovendo... ou nevando

-não se preocupe querida, estes são a prova d'agua quero que tudo saia perfeito

-e vai , você vai ver

Kagome depois foi auxiliar sesshoumaru que colocava os fogos de artifícios do jeito que ela queria ela aproveitou e colocou o cd para tocar assim já aproveitavam para decorar as letras das musicas

-por que eu tenho que ficar aqui pintando enquanto o engomadinho faz o mais fácil? – reclamou inuyasha

-cala a boca mestiço, faça alguma coisa sem reclamar!

-cala a boca você idiota, estou falando com a kagome e não com você! – respondeu inuyasha mal humorado

Kagome estava absorvida em um problema com sota e estava difícil de resolver e ela estava perdendo a paciência por que precisava se concentrar mas com a discução entre os dois irmãos estava difícil para ela pensar quando ela ia dizer algo a senhora higurashi saiu e disse com a voz mansa mas assustadora

-quietos por favor? Estamos tentando fazer as coisas mas com toda essa discussão fica impossível...

Os dois silenciaram na hora e ela se virou para a filha e disse

Agora entendo o que quis dizer quando chegou eu não conseguiria nem por dois segundos!

-isso é por que ate agora só discutiram verbalmente mas geralmente brigam de espada...

Todos estavam entretidos com seus afazeres e kagome tinha até esquecido que tinha 2 youkais com ela, não se lembrou ate que foi tarde demais, ela estava com o avô quando este mostrou fadiga

-Vovô vai **deita** pra descansar um pouco – eles ouviram um baque, mas não foram ver o que era ela continuou – ou entao se **senta **esta muito palido – outro baque foi ouvido e junto dele de praguejamento

-kagome? – chamou sota – ah vovô voce esta ai

-estava pedindo para que ele fosse **deita ou senta** para descansar

-kagome! – ela ouviu o grito do inuyasha e olhou zangada para ele que estava do lado de sesshoumaru – o que pensa que esta fazendo?

-estou pedindo para meu avo se deita ou senta algum problema? – falou irritada vendo os dois irem para o chao só então percebeu o que estava acontecendo

-sua estupida idiota presta atenção no que fala!

-oh é mesmo... gomene meninos é que eu – ela estava falando com uma cara de inocente depois deu de ombros e continuou – adoro dizer senta! Deita! - ela viu com satisfação os dois irem ao chao

Sesshoumaru levantou espanando sua calça jeans preta com a blusa gola polo estava com o cabelo arrumado em rabo decavalo olhou para ela como se quisesse mata-la

-miko... – sua voz era ameaçadora, qualquer pessoa inteligente sairia correndo, mas kagome apenas olhou com uma raiva que rivalizava o dele

-moça pare de dizer isso! – gritou inuyasha

-por que eu deveria? A culpa é de voces mesmo!

-jura? – disse sesshoumaru sarcastico e com olhos estreitos – e porque?

-pensei que fosse mais esperto sesshoumaru! - ele rosnou mas kagome mal se importou – é simples por dois motivos...

1 se voces dois não brigassem tanto e deixassem as diferenças de lado não estariam acorrentados! – ela levantou os pulsos e mostrou a eles – e nem me colocado nessa confusão! Eu sou uma idiota eu deveria ter deixado se matarem!

2 se conseguissem se comportar mais não estavam usando – ela gritou bem alto de frustração – KOTODAMA!

Eles levaram as mãos aos ouvidos e viram-na se afastar com os ombros curvados.

Após esse episódio cada um se entreteu com uma decoração, inuyasha estava fogos no aro que ficava no topo da escadaria, estava usando uma escada e estava a 50m de kagome explicando algo a sota e mais 50metros dela e 100 do inuyasha estava sesshoumaru colocando as luzes nesse momento a saiu e os chamou

-sesshoumaru kagome, sota venham tomar café, inuyasha eu fiz ramen para voce...

Eles ouviram um estrondo e então viram inuyasha rolar escada abaixo e então kagome foi puxada pela corrente mas em vez de ser arrastada ela foi jogada pro alto e sesshoumaru tambem foi puxado. Este se recuperou do choque inicial e ouviu o grito da sra. Higurashi, foi ai que ele viu quando inuyasha puxou; ela foi levantada no ar em vez de descer as escadas rolando, sesshoumaru saltou e a pegou no ultimo instante livrando-a de bater a cabeça na quina do ultimo degrau

-voce esta bem miko? – sesshoumaru a tinha no colo um joelho amparava-lhe as costas e o outro estava apoiado no chão, ela abriu os olhos e viu os olhos dourados dele a cm dos seus, foi então que ela percebeu o quão grave era a voz dele e tão linda de um tenor perfeito, as pontas dos dedos dela tocaram levemente o rosto dele.

-obrigada sesshoumaru... estou bem – a voz dela era suave e meiga, ele apertou o maxilar tentando se conter para não beija-la seu inu no interior a reclamou como sua naquele momento mas sesshoumaru negou e disse

-só fiz isso para evitar problemas maiores miko, se tivesse batido a cabeça sabe se la o que teria acontecido e poderia me afetar! Mas se não fosse por isso...

Uma dor trespassou o coração dela com essas palavras duras, então ficou ciente da platéia no topo da escadaria seus olhos queimaram com o calor das lagrimas, mas ela se recusou a chorar ela saiu do colo dele virou as costas sem mais uma palavra e foi subindo a escada inuyasha se recuperava do tompo ela o passou e mais 4 degraus acima ela vacilou.

Kagome sentiu tontura parou para se firmar ate que passasse

-miko voce esta bem? – ele parecia preocupado

-não é da sua conta sesshoumaru – disse friamente ainda magoada com as palavras dele e tudo o que queria era ficar o mais longe dele possivel

Outra onda de tontura acometeu-a mas dessa vez fazendo-a desmaiar, ela caiu e sesshoumaru a pegou no colo. Vendo-a inconsiente em seus braços

-coloque-a na cama dela por favor...

-o cheiro dela esta diferente mas não sei dizer o que é...

-não se preocupe sesshoumaru ela vai ficar bem...

-não estou... – o inu dele estava frenetico dentro dele – preocupado – ele se virou para sair mas seu inu se recusou a sair de perto da sua miko.

Kagome acordou e sua mãe estava ali e a olhava preocupada e como se soubesse de algo

-kagome...

-mamãe – kagome se jogou nos braços da mãe dela e chorou do lado de fora da porta sesshoumaru congelou ela chorava outra vez.

-Kagome o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou preocupada

-cade o sesshoumaru?

-esta do lado de fora os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos e se recusou a sair da porta, esta preocupado...

Kagome pegou um caderno e uma caneta e escreveu

'mamae acho que estou gravida'

-meus Deus kag!

-shiiii mamae

-por que?

-eu não quero que sesshoumaru ouve nada da nossa conversa – sussurrou

- o que aconteceu? De quem?

'é do sess' – ela escreveu – 'não quero que ele saiba'

-mas por que? Ele tem o direito de saber se for verdade – sussurrou

'não mamãe ele estava drogado quando isso aconteceu o que acha que aconteceria se ele soubesse que vai ter um hanyou como filho? Mãe ele odeia hanyou esse é o motivo de tantas brigas entre ele e inuyasha...

-céus kag! O que fara? Sabe que não podera esconder isso para sempre... ele tem o direito de saber... – kagome não estava olhando para a mae nestye momento então ela não viu o brilho em seus olhos como de alguem que esconde um grande segredo...

-talvez...eu sei que não pderei, mas pensarei em algo até la...

As duas se olharam e depois ficarm em silencio

-ah minha filha não volte para la, eu cuidarei de voces... a senhora higurashi sussurrou desesperada

-bem que eu gostaria mãe, mas não da!

Kagome mostrou as correntes e as duas se abraçaram chorando, do lado de fora sesshoumaru estava ficando louco e não entendera uma única palavra que sussurravam e para piorar mae e filha agora choravam e antes que fizesse algo idiota ele saiu para fora.

Inuyasha viu sesshoumaru irritado e se manteve longe uma briga com o rei do gelo não iria ajudar em nada, era vespera de ano novo e kagome estava toda agitada com a arrumação, sesshoumaru e kagome não estavam se falandoas coisas não estavam nada boa entre eles . como ela estava no concurso o povo desta regiãoiria para o templo apreciar a queima de fogos e kagome queria tudo perfeito, na entrada seria distribuidos amuletos para todos, finalmente a noite chegou e tudo estava adoravel as luzes brilhavam ao longe como estrelas na negra imensidão, como já era 23:00 as pessoas começaram a chegar sesshoumaru estava perto do aro no topo da escadaria vestia uma calça social branca com uma camisa social branca seu cabelo estava solto e seus olhos pareciam mais dourados que nunca, inuyasha estava de calça jeans branca com uma blusa de gola polo vermelha o cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo mais no final estava sota aguardando o momento.

Kagome tinha terminado de se trocar quando sua mãe entrou e lhe deu uma caixinha

-o que é?

-talvez devesse ler a nota primeiro

Kagome pegou o bilhete e nele dizia

"kagome sei que voce não quer falar comigo, e sei que fui rude com voce mas quero pedir que ao menos essa noite deixamos as diferenças de lado e que aceite ser a minha companheira, este é um presente que estou lhe enviando se aceitares quero que use-o..."

Sesshoumaru

Kagome suspirou o coração acelerado ela abriu a caixinha e dentro dela viu um colar mais lindo que já tinha visto, era uma fina corrente de prata ate parecia liquida com 4 pingente em forma de lagrimas de diamantes e no meio dos quatros tinha um maior em forma de coração safira que combinava com seus olhos azuis.

Sesshoumaru viu kagome caminhando entre a multidão com um sorriso nos labios para as pessoas a sua volta ela usava um vestido de renda branco tomara que caia que modelava cada curva do seu corpo na frente a barra ficava um palmo acima do joelho e atras era uma calda oval ate o tornozelo ela usava uma sandalia salto agulha 15cm todo branco com estrass branco e não usava maquiagem apenas um leve batom rosado, não usava nem brincos ou coisa assim estava com o cabelo amarrado em um coque desfiado que emoldurava seu delicado rosto na visão dele ela estava divina mas não usava o presente dele estava desanimado o que o deixou surpreso quando ela se aproximou dele

-não havia quem o fechasse para mim sera que poderia? – ela estendeu o colar a ele e deu-lhe as costas, sesshoumaru colocou em volta do pescoço dela e fechou um brilho suave percorreu o colar e ele aproveitou para tocar a pele nua das costas dela mais que o necessario e sussurrou a ela

-voce esta mais bela que qualquer um esta noite kagome – ela se arrepiou toda quando o halito quente dele roçou sua pele ela se virou e sorriu

-agradecida sess, voce tambem esta muito bonito – como sempre ela completou mentalmente

-Contagem regressiva! – alguem gritou e sesshoumaru entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e colocou fogo no paviu dos fogos

-5 – todos gritaram os fogos do fim da escadaria foram acendidos - 4 – o pavil foi subindo e acendendo escadaria acima – 3 – era um show de cores – 2 – os fogos chegaram ate o topo acesos como cachoeira multi colorida que saia para cima e para baixo – 1, 0 – o templo tremeu e o céu se iluminou a queima de fogos começou e por um minuto inteiro houve barulho estrondoso como sesshoumaru e inuyasha tinha audição sensível ela lançou um feitiço para não machuca-los e pudessem apreciar o show, ela sentiu sendo abraçada por tras pela cintura as costas apoiada no peito dele , ela se sentiu completa naquele momento depois da queima de fogos foi a vez dos fogos decorativos e bonitos deixando todos deslumbrados quase tokio inteira pode ver a maravilha que estava sendo e foi transmitida ao vivo pela tv um bonus que kagome não esperava

-ficou perfeito miko! – sesshoumaru sussurrou apertando-a gentilmente em seus braços ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se desfrutar daquela magia que os envolvia – vem vamos dançar

Sesshoumaru conduziu ela pela multidão e ligou o som e começaram a dançar logo havia varias pessoas dançando, a sra. Higurashi destrivuia pipoca a todos e seu avô cuidava dos espetinhos assados que vendiam sem contar que havia uma bancada enorme com diversos tipos de frutas para que pudessem saborear

Inuyasha ao longe sentado no galho da arvore sagrada via kagome e sesshoumaru dançarem e conversarem absorvidos um no outro como se não existissem mais ninguem, ele se amuou...

* * *

**Nota: hehehe dessa vez eu bati o record 2,370 palavras iuuuuuuuuuupi... espero que tenham gostado eu particularmente achei ilario, e inuyasha com dor de cotovelo, fofo não? ate a proxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**gomensai minna pela demora. estou trabalhando e esta dificil de atualizar as fics...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – ciúmes e segredos**

* * *

-voces chegaram, estava com medo que desistissem do show...

-suimasen pelo atraso é que uma certa pessoa nos atrapalhou – kagome e sesshoumaru olharam para inuyasha que deu de ombros

-oque eu posso fazer? Não quero cantar!

-não cante seu baka, deixa que eu e o sesshoumaru cante!

-não – disse irritado – se esse bastardo vai cantar eu também vou!

-então colabore rapaz! – exclamou a mulher

Eles entraram já estavam vestidos para o show, kagome chegou para a mulher e disse

Vamos cantar apenas 4 musicas, a primeira vamos cantar juntos que se chama "metade de mim" a segunda sess vai cantar sozinho ela é " pra ser feliz" depois o inuyasha vai cantara musica "a miragem" e eu vou cantar a ultima também sozinha "humbreakmyheart"

-esta bem já esta anotado então podem começar

Eles foram chamados para o palco as garotas foram a loucura quando sesshoumaru que usava o cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e duas mexas soltas do lado da franja usava uma roupa esporte preta que lhe dava um ar de badboy e inuyasha também usava cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo com uma mexa solta e usava uma roupa bege lhe dando um ar de playboy isso fazia as mulheres irem a loucura e gritarem sem para o refrão

-lindos tesão bonitos e gostosão – kagome sorriu e revirou os olhos e entrou fazendo a musica dos homens serem mais altos que as das mulheres

Kagome usava um vestido branco que era tomara que caia e modelava-lhe a cintura e no quadril se tornava rodada e curto apenas um palmo e meio acima do joelho ela usava um shortinho por baixo e uma bota salto alto de camo alto que ia ate a coxa ela estava com o colar que sesshoumaru lhe dera. Sesshoumaru e inuyasha não gostaram muito de ver os homens babando por ela, por um momento sesshoumaru teve um flash dela nua em seus braços apoiada na arvore.

-sess, vamos? – ele olhou e a viu chamando que a musica estava para começar ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça meio confuso

"não é uma lembrança, afinal eu nunca a tive em meus braços"

Ela começou a cantar e depois os dois entraram cantando, depois foi a vez de sesshoumaru cantar sozinho, enquanto ele cantava as garotas jogavam presentes e kagome percebeu que sesshoumaru estava ficando tenso e foi ate ele

-sesshoumaru se acalma é só o jeito delas demonstrar que gosta da sua musica...

-esses nigens – sussurrou de volta um pouco mais calmo

Ela viu que inuyasha ia rasgar um urso com suas garras então ela o abraçou por tras e o ursinho bateu na testa dele

-inuyashaé só presentes não se atreva a estragar tudo!

-keh!

Depois foi a vez do inuyasha ele sentou no chão e começou a cantar.

A voz da kagome era suave e forte e logo tinha cativado a todos, foram aplaudidos de pé e eles saíram para alivio de kagome e entusiasmada com o sucesso disse

-precisamos comemorar!

-keh fale por você eu quero voltar para a era feudal!

-eu não vou voltar agora inuyasha, se você não percebeu esta de noite e combinamos de sair depois do almoço então para de ser baka!-e onde você quere ir miko?

-há uma pizzaria aqui perto poderíamos ir la...

Eles foram para a pizzaria e inuyasha foi reclamando o tempo todo

-sess o que foi aquilo?

Bem aqueles nigens começaram a jogar aquilo...

-e dai pensou estar sob ataque?

-hai não estou acostumado a ter nigens tão perto

-entendo...

-são um bando de bakayarous

-inuyasha não sei o que esta acontecendo com você mas esta me deixando louca! Há dois dias que esta agindo assim feito... seila, não sei nem como dizer! – falou kagome irritada

O dia amanheceu e notaram que kagome tinha olheiras profundas

-ka o que esta acontecendo minha filha, por que essa cara de doente?, não se sente bem?

-estou ótima mamãe... – mentiu kagome e sesshoumaru percebeu, mas não disse nada

-keh deve ser um truque para adiar a nossa volta

-inuyasha! – disseram kagome e a juntas

-o que?

Neste momento ela servia kagome de panquecas e o cheiro deixou kagome enjoada ela correu para o banheiro, sesshoumaru notou a palidezdela após a volta e se pudesse mataria inuyasha

-doente ou não vamos voltar hoje!

Kagome olhou mortal para inuyasha, mas ele nem ligou e saiu para fora, kagome estava fraca e seu estomago se recusava qualquer alimento e se sesshoumaru não a pegasse teria desmaiado a caminho do sofá

-voce não pode ir minha filha esta muito mal! – disse a

-não se preocupe, se eu durmir um pouquinho vou ficar bem só deixem o inubaka longe de mim ou vou mata-lo!

Ela se virou e adormeceu em seguida foi ai que sesshoumaru capturou uma batida rápida e fraca de um segundo coração, ele arregalou os olhosseria mesmo possível? E se sim de quem era?

Duas horas depois kagome se levantou e foi ate o tumulo do seu pai, algo em sua mente a incomodava e só havia um ser que poderia lhe dar as devidas respostas.

Era meio dia quando sesshoumaru foi procurar kagome no sofá e não a encontrou, ele se virou e a viu ainda mais pálida, ele a fez sentar no sofá e notou que ela parecia catatônica.

-miko o que houve?

-vou durmir mais um pouquinho – ela se virou e fechou os olhos e as lagrimas caíram enquanto ela sussurrava – papai

Tudo estava pronto apesar de pálida kagome sentia disposta, ela pegou a bolsa arrumara e se despediu de todos.

-saiounara! Se cuidem

-Você também filha

-hai, oka-chan

E com isso todos pularam no poço sendo envolvidos pela magia e indo para a era feudal. Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo e saltou para fora do poço com ela e inuyasha rosnou para ele, sesshoumarucolocou ela no chão e kagome correu para a arvore mais próxima a ela

-por que você não consegue ficar com as mãos longe dela?

-cala a boca hanyou, tenha um pouco mais de respeito amiko não esta nada bem

Sesshoumaru terminou de vestir a armadura e inuyasha já estava com a espada, kagome voltou e foi andando na frente em direção a aldeia enquanto os dois discutiam foi então que ela sentiu o tranco em sua corrente que a ligava a sesshoumaru, ela tinha certeza que não andara 100 metros ainda se virou e viu a corrente esticada

- o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou irritada

-a corrente encolheu... – disse sesshoumaru com sua frieza habitual

-obrigada por dizer o obvio! – disse sarcástica – eu quero saber o por que disto!

-eu não sei miko – respondeu irritado – to na mesma situação que você!

-isso não é justo, 3 metros...apenas 3 metros!

Ela se virou e voltou a andar para o vilarejo e eles a seguiam sem opções já que ela estava muito irritada

-kagomeeeeeeee – rin a viu e veio correndo abraçando-a

-rin-chan como vai?

-rin vai bem... sesshoumaru-sama, rin sentiu sua falta – disse alegrinha

-este sesshoumaru também... – ele sussurrou, mas ela só ouviu o "hn" dele

A velha kaede saiu e logo olhou alarmada para kagome

-esta tão pálida o que houve criança?

-é uma longa história vovó kaede

Sesshoumaru foi se aproximando de kagome como se fosse puxado quando viu uma espada ataca-lo e se defendeu, kagome suspirou kagome suspirou e deixou os dois lutando e entrou na cabana não muito para dentro o máximo que conseguia por causa da corrente

-cade o nuriko?

-eles se foram, mas disse que ia voltar logo... o que eles estão fazendo? Eles mal chegaram e já...

-estou gravida vovó kaede... – disse ignorando o comentário sobre os irmãos

-oh céus kagome... kami eu disse que haveria consequências... ele já sabe?

-não a verdade e quero que continue assim...

Não acha que ele deveria...

-se abaixa vovó! – kagome com reflexos rápidos empurrou a velha miko e uma flecha passou rente ao rosto dela deixando um pequeno corte com um filete de sangue pelo seu rosto

Kaede olhava atordoada a flecha cravada na parede de sua cabana com uma mensagem, kagome se adiantou e retirou a msg e naquele momento inuyasha e sesshoumaru entraram na cabana

-voce esta bem kagome? – perguntou inuyasha vendo o sangue no rosto dela

-sim estou... – ela leu o bilhete e depois o cheirou e passou a inuyasha – cheire, você reconhece o cheiro?

-kikyou... – respondeu com uma sombra em seus olhos

Sesshounmaru se aproximou dela e limpou o sangue gentilmente e notou uma fina cicatriz que logo desapareceria

-seu machucado...

-esquece isso...viu o que esta escrito no bilhete?

-kagomepensei que kikyou estivesse morta!

-eu também vovó kaede!

Kaede pegou o bilhete de sesshoumaru e leu "pensaram que tinham se livrado de mim?se enganaram vou tornar sua vida um inferno kagome e te prometo uma morte lenta e dolorosa"

-kami-sama! –exclamou kaede assustada

-não se preocupe vovó kaede ela não me assusta é só um animal com medo... tenho preocupações maiores agora – eles olharam a flecha – inuyasha, imagino que deve estar com vontade de ir lave-la não?

-claro que não, ela já não é minha kikyou mais, vou ficar e te proteger – disse torcendo o nariz e cruzando o braço

Kagome chegou bem perto dele assustando-o e ficando nariz a nariz

-inu-nii-san... tem certeza? Afinal você não tem motivos certo?

-keh! – ele disse sem graça – espere do que me chamou?

-nii-san?

-p-porque?kagome saiu rindo deixando-o atordoado , sesshoumaru a seguiu afinal agora a corrente era menor ele percebeu que ela estava pálida e tinha um papel dobrado na mão, se afastaram da cabana e ela assobiou e uma belíssima águia desceu e pousou no braço dela

-oi como você esta? Senti sua falta – ela acariciou a cabeça do pássaro e ganhou uma bicadinha carinhosa depois ela olhou seria e entregou o papel – você sabe o que fazer! – a águia pegou o papel e levantou voo e desapareceu ,kagome sentou no chão encostada na arvore e sesshoumaru um galho acima dela cada qual em seu próprio pensamento

Depois de alguns momentos sesshoumaru quebrou o silencio

-como conseguiu a lealdade de um youkai águia?

-durante a luta contra naraku, eu tinha voltado de casa quando vi kagura tentando leva-lo já que é um youkai sábio, eu o ajudei a se libertar de kagura e desde então nos tornamos amigos...

Sesshoumaru ficou em silencio, havia algo errado ele podia sentir mas não sabia o que era

-preciso voltar não me sinto bem

Ele viu a palidez dela e a seguiu quieto seus pensamentos a mil, realmente tinha pequenos detalhes que ele achava estranho em nigens principalmente por ela ser uma miko.

-sess?

-hnm?

- o que você procura em uma demoness para ser sua mate?

-antigamente diria poder... mas agora... – ele olhou para ela -acho que... umademoness que seja doce e gentil, educada e sincera que tenha inocência em seus olhos, alegre e divertida e que se preocupa com os outros e que... –ele se aproximou dela – seja temperamental – ele se inclinoupara beija-la, mas antes que se beijassem uma voz os interrompeu deixando-os sem graça e sesashoumaru irritado

-kagome! – gritou nuriko pegando-a no colo e girando-a com carinho – finalmente você voltou, eu quase morri aqui morri aqui sem sua presença!

-er... não exagere nuriko-sama! – ela estava escarlate

-kagomevamos! – sesshoumaru a chamou irritado

-ei espere aonde vão? – perguntou surpreso

-ela precisa descansar nuriko se não percebeu ainda... – sua voz era um rosnado

-oh! O que há de errado minha rosa?

-para um felino você é muito falho nuriko!

-sesshoumaru!? – ela olhou espantada e pálida para ele – v-voces-sabe?

-o seu cheiro e o tun-tun extra que escuto a cada dia que passa aumenta mais... – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela, aquela inocência que só as donzelas carregavam ela possuía estava corada e uma tristeza que apagava o brilho daquele olhar...

-e-eu...

-do que estão falando?

-não é nada nuriko-sama – disse kagome sorridente

Nuriko piscou para ela e sorriu depois grudou no braço dela para a raiva do sesshoumaru e ambos voltaram tagarelando para a cabana de kaede...


End file.
